


Pieces

by reylosabers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylosabers/pseuds/reylosabers
Summary: Rey visits her parents graves on Jakku, where pieces of her past come together to form her future. Rey knows that there’s one person in particular who belongs in her future, and he knows when she needs him.Reylo fluff!





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another reylo oneshot here! I hope you enjoy :) Again, this is unbeta’d so if it’s a bit rough I apologize.

She’s been here before. In her dreams. Only now her whole body is overwhelmed with knowing that it’s all real. 

The gravestones perch from the sandy landscape, all white and calm yet with something very unsettling surrounding them. 

She knows where they’ll be. She’s seen their graves in the back of her mind since the beginning of her teen years, but she refused to let herself believe it even when every ounce of her said it was the truth. 

Her feet dig into the sand as she walks, unaffected by the blazing heat associated with Jakku. She finds a sense of comfort in the isolated land- a sense of belonging that she hasn’t felt with anyone but the man she’s been trying desperately to avoid. 

She can constantly feel him in the back of her mind, lurking and waiting for her to make the first move. She of course doesn’t, as only a fool would return to a man who’s committed as many crimes as he has. 

Yet somehow she can’t shake him. Wherever she goes, he’s there. Like a persistent desert fly that has hibernated its way into her mind. 

As she approaches the graves with a heavy heart, the presence in her mind is more alert then usual. He knows where she is, and he knows that she’s vulnerable. Yet he makes no move to use this vulnerability against her, and this takes her by surprise. Usually he’d use any weakness against someone to get his own way. 

She stands in front of the graves, nameless yet so obvious. She can feel that this is it. Her parents are buried beneath this very ground. The parents that sold her to a junkboss in exchange for rations to fuel their own selfish desires. 

She should feel anger or resentment. But all she feels is sadness. Her life could have been so different had her parents been less selfish. She wouldn’t have had to scrounge around the desert searching for salvaged ships just to make enough rations to survive. She would have had a family, a home. She would have had belonging. 

But she did have a family. Finn, Poe, Leia, the resistance-they’re all her family. They loved her when nobody else did. Unconditionally. That’s something Rey had never felt before that fateful day she had attacked Finn with her staff because a droid told her to. 

Yet she knew there was something missing. She thought that by coming back to her parents grave, she may find it. But she still feels an emptiness inside of her. 

A tear falls from her eyes as she drops to her knees, silently cursing herself for losing her solid composure. She’s stayed strong for so long, if only because she had fooled herself into thinking that they’d be back. 

But after years of hoping and searching, Rey knew she had to let go. 

Let the past die. 

Ben had done nothing but hurt Rey. He destroyed her hope in her parents, in the resistance, in him, yet he was still all she thought about. He was the only thing that could keep her head on straight when she started losing it. He was the only thing that she was missing.

Rey jerks slightly as she feels a soft hand press against her shoulder. Swerving into defence mode, she clutches her staff tight and turns on the person. 

He doesn’t even flinch at her sudden movements. He assesses her red, swollen eyes as she lowers her staff. 

“What are you doing here Ben?” She asks carefully, as if talking to a deranged wookie and not the man she’s tried to keep from her mind for weeks. 

“I knew you were coming today....” at her confused and slightly disconcerted stare, he continues, “I saw it. In your head.”

She wants to smack him. To tell him off for continuously listening in on her private thoughts, but her exhaustion is overpowering her anger. 

Her shoulders slump, and she falls to the ground in front of her parents graves once again. This is all that’s left of her family. Two white slates and human remains buried beneath the surface. 

She thought Ben would just leave, that he would end the bond as quickly as he began it. But she can feel his presence behind her as she mourns the loss of a family she could never know. 

“I thought you could use a friend,” He approaches her and kneels next to her. She laughs bitterly, despite the ache in her chest. 

“I would hardly call us friends.” As much as this statement hurt Ben, it didn’t surprise him. They’re on opposing sides of a seemingly never-ending war. They should be enemies. 

“Well I don’t see any of your rebel friends here,” he bites bitterly. She can tell that she hit a nerve, and decides that he’s right. At least he’s here, despite it only being a hologram created by the force. 

Her guards drop slightly, and the guilt rises within her. He’s here. That’s all she could ever ask. 

“Im sorry.” She states after a moment of silence, reaching out hesitantly to grab his hand. The same spark that she felt on Ahch-To when they touched hands for the first time appeared. This time it heightens, and she can feel every emotion going through his head. 

He looks down at their hands, clearly taken by surprise at the sudden contact. His fingers grip hers tightly before he stands and helps her to her feet. The ache in her chest has dispersed slightly, and she appreciates the removal of the weight. 

Ben watches her intently, trying to decide what to do next.

Ben opens his mouth to speak, but Rey beats him to it. “Why hasn’t the bond stopped yet? It’s never lasted this long before.”

Ben laughs slightly, earning a look of confusion from Rey. He leads her in the direction of where he knows her old AT-AT hideout is. 

“Ben?” Her voice stops him in his tracks and he turns, keeping her hand latched in his. 

“It’s not the bond. Look.” He says and points South. She follows his stare, and her eyes drift to where his infamous TIE Silencer is sitting. It’s deep black colour contrasts with the beige sand of Jakku. 

“You’re really here?” She asks shocked, her heart racing like a galloping herd of fathiers.

Ben nods and smiles slightly, once again leading her across the desolate terrain. They make it to her old AT-AT, where she gives him a surprised glance.

“How’d you know where this was?” He opens his mouth, but she holds a hand to his lips. “On second thought, I don’t want to know”.

As they enter her old home, the nostalgia hits her hard. Even through the pain and misery that she suffered while living on her own, she loves this place. She grew up within the walls of this past monstrosity, and the tally’s she used to mark the days were still the way she left them. 

She runs her fingers along the ticks, counting the days in her head. Ben walks up behind her, staring past her head at the wall. 

“You were so lonely.” He says as more of a statement. He’s always known this, but actually being where the scavenger girl grew up is different then seeing it in her head. 

Rey nods, another soft tear rolling down her cheek. This time Ben doesn’t hesitate in brushing it away. He gently turns her around to face him and stares straight into her eyes.

“You’ll never be alone again. Not while I’m breathing.” He says sternly, brushing a stray piece of hair back from her forehead. This causes several more tears to fall, and then she’s pulled into his arms in a tight embrace. She sobs into his chest, where she can feel his heartbeat through the layers of clothing he still wore even with the boiling temperatures of Jakku. 

He sits down on her makeshift bed with her in his lap. The dust and sand flutters up from the mattress from it’s lack of usage. She pushes him slightly, motioning for him to lay down. 

They lay still, Rey’s sniffles being the only sound emerging. As her breathing slows and her tears subside, she looks up at Ben from her place on his chest. 

He smiles lightly at her, and she reaches a hand up to brush the dark hair from his eyes. 

“I love you, Ben.” 

She doesn’t mean to say it, but she knows it’s true. She doesn’t need a force bond to tell her that much. Without him, she wouldn’t have had some of the heartbreaks she had, but also without him, she wouldn’t know what this love feels like. 

He’s broken her heart several times.

But he’s also been the one to piece it back together.

“I love you too, Rey”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
